Wake of the blade
by Alex Elliott
Summary: When two Remeadian knights meet a Hylian for the first time, a quest begins that could decide the fate of every race in Eron.
1. Introduction

The Legend of Zelda: Wake of the blade  
  
By Alex Elliott  
  
"Introduction"  
  
Ok, first of all I'd just like to tell you how 'Wake of the blade' isn't just one story. It is in fact a series of 'episodes' that all link together to make the complete story. However, episode one, titled 'Darkness into light', is sort of a pilot episode. If I get some positive feedback from readers then I will write the next episode. If I don't then, fair enough I'll just pack it up and actually do something I can get paid for.  
  
One thing I have to point out is that the 'official' word from Nintendo is this: The "Zelda" game series is NOT one long time-line but is one adventure that is continually re-made. Zelda one and Zelda: the adventure of link are both one adventure split into two parts, the timeline is then re-set and begins again with A link to the past and is followed up with Link's Awakening. Then there is Ocarina of time/Majora's mask. The latest adventure (at time of writing) is the Oracle series. I'm not sure if this is entirely true but it makes sense to me so I have used it as the basis for my stories. My Fan Fiction series takes place in the 'Ocarina of time/Majora's mask' universe, 9 years after Majora's mask. However, I have used poetic licence and built a world and history up around the one described in the two games. In my series Hyrule is not an entire planet but simply a Country within the world of ERON. Within this world there are the Countries of Hyrule (pronounced Hi Rule), Remeady (pronounced Re me de), the Curseid (Pronounced Curse-id) lands, Remeetry (Pronounced Re me tree, nicknamed the Dagger isles), the Ice Isles and an uncharted stretch of islands. Throughout this world there lives a variety of different species. These include:  
  
Hylians: the people of Hyrule are distinguishable due to their long pointy ears. They are usually around 5 feet tall.  
  
Kokiri: The Kokiri people live in the Kokiri forest on the border of Hyrule. At first they may appear to be Hylian children but in fact, when fully grown, the Kokiri people's appearance is that of a ten-year-old Hylian. It is said that if a Kokiri leaves the Kokiri forest then s/he will perish.  
  
Remeads: similar in appearance to Hylians, with the exception of the pointy ears. They are predominantly a warrior race that grow up on training camps. However, through the ages more and more families are going against their warrior traditions and setting up more civilized families. They are also the most technologically advanced species due to a magical from of energy that flows from a mountain in the centre of their country. The land of Remeady is much colder than Hyrule and as a result Remeads wear multi- layered clothing made out of thick, dark material.  
  
Gorons: The Goron people have a hard, rock like skin and live up on the mountains in Eron and in the Wasteland desert in the Curseid lands. The head of the Gorons, Darunia, lives in Goron city near the peak of Death mountain in Hyrule.  
  
Zora: The Zora people are an underwater species who live in the seas and waters of Eron. Their homeland, Zora's Domain, is found in the Northeastern area of Hyrule. Visitors are rarely welcome and very few outsiders have ever ventured there.  
  
Curseid: Little is known about the Curseid people as none have been seen outside the Curseid city for centuries. It is rumoured that the Curseid are the source of all that is evil throughout Eron.  
  
Sheikah: The Sheikah used to be the guardians of Hyrule. However, it is believed that they are now extinct. They had powerful magic and mystical abilities. Near the end of the species' life they were a peaceful race but due to an ancient war between the Sheikahs and Remeads, Hylians are not welcome in Remeady and Remeads are not welcome in Hyrule.  
  
Gerudos: The Gerudos are an all female race who live by stealing from others. Every 100 years, a new king of the Gerudos is born, the most recent being Ganondorf.  
  
There are also many other species and creatures that live in Eron, such as fairys and Skultullas.  
  
That is all the information you should need for now. The series follows mainly the adventures of two Remeads called Indey and Imylia. Hope you enjoy 'Darkness into light' (I'm sick of reading it by now checking for mistakes). Email me at LINKINTHECHAIN@HOTMAIL.COM.  
  
By the way, I should point out that some parts may not be suitable for younger children (you know who you are).  
  
I'm an 18-year-old bloke by the way, just in case anyone was wondering ( (no one cares about the author nowadays) 


	2. Episode two

The Legend of Zelda: Wake of the blade Episode One: Darkness into light  
  
By Alex Elliott  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Dawn Era  
  
The cut across Thorne's chest bled down the rock face, his arm struggling to pull him up onto the ledge above. One thing forced him to continue, forced him to swing his weak arm up over his head and drag his nearly limp body up onto the mountain peak. That thing was desire, desire for power. He lay face down for a second, the heavy rain lashing down on him and the cold, harsh wind whipping his back. After what, in his mind, seemed like a lifetime he pulled himself to his feet and stared out into the centre of the circular mountaintop. Through the darkness and rain he could just about make out the shape of a huge, bulky figure. Like himself the figure was wearing weighty, black armour but whereas Thorne needed thick padding to fill his out, this figure appeared to crush the padding between the armour and his own oversized, muscular form. Thorne tried to call out to the figure but in his hazy, half-conscious state he had forgotten the man's name. He could see the man lift the mammoth outline of a sword but the figure wasn't readying it for combat. Instead, he was preparing to thrust it into the ground. Thorne searched desperately through his brain, trying to sort out the nonsense from the important. Then, suddenly, he remembered, he remembered the man's name. This was it, now he could stop him. "Gainon!" It had taken Thorne's last ounce of energy to fight the fierce wind and call out the man's name and now he collapsed to his knees, the rain washing down off his hair over his pathetic, pale face. It had worked though, the bulking figure stopped for a second and turned towards Thorne. "I have to say, I admire you to a degree. But you know I cannot stop what I must do." Gainon's voice was loud above the roaring wind but Thorne could tell he still cared about him, about what he wanted. Summoning up all his strength, Thorne once again called out. "You have no idea what that sword can bring you. Please, bring it here so I may use it to fetch the life back to me. Without it I will die. Me, Thorne, your dear friend, will perish atop a mountain top in the wind and the rain." "I know," began Gainon. "And I'm sorry." Gainon lifted the hefty blade once more and drove it into the rock. Thorne's screams were as if the blade had been driven directly into his chest. He no longer cared about the pain; he threw himself to his feet and, forcing himself into the wind, ran clumsily toward Gainon. Gainon, however, had time to place his foot against the top of the sword and snap the handle off the blade, leaving the metal to be forever imbedded within the mountain rock. Thorne, nevertheless, didn't stop running. He was now blind with pain, his eyes fogging over as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Gainon looked up just in time to see Thorne plough into him, knocking him backward, causing him to stumble, grab hold of Thorne carelessly and pull them both off the edge of the towering mountain. As Thorne's screams were lost in the dark clouds a woman as white as clean snow walked slowly across the mountain peak towards its edge where the sword's handle had been dropped. The female's clothes were as white as her skin and hung in drapes over her shoulder. Strangely though, they did not blow in the fierce winds and the rain splashing down onto her seemed to simply dissolve, leaving her skin and clothing as dry as desert sands. She stooped and picked up the gorgeously detailed handle. Shaking her head, she brushed aside some of her fabric and placed the gold object inside her clothing. She then turned and began to walk away. She stopped suddenly at the place the sword's blade had been driven so furiously into the mountain and looked down. A slight smile crept along her face as she muttered something to herself before carrying on. "Finally. No more."  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Era of light  
  
Water rushed out over Indey's head, he tilted his face forward letting the water spray on his hair, washing out the soap. The boy was tallish, about six feet, but not as well built as the other Remeads that shared his home. He wasn't exactly unfit but compared to how a Remeadian soldier should look, he was slightly ashamed. He wore week old growth on his chin and his hair was getting long and unruly. He reached out for the soap again and rubbed it over the rest of his naked body. He was standing in a bath with the house's water supply running out of a small wooden pipe coming through the ceiling. The Remeadian people needn't worry about ever running out of water as the supply came from underground rivers stemming from Powder lake; a huge lake that surrounded Mount Misty. Mount Misty was the reason Remeady was separated from the rest of Eron. The rest of Eron were jealous of Mount Misty as the mountain contained a magical energy that powered a railway like network that stretched out across the country. The magic also kept Powder Lake constantly filled, no matter how much the Remeadians used. The underground water supply was sent to each Remeadian house via several pipes that led to different points of the homes. At the moment the water supply pipe leading to Indey's bathroom had a small wooden, pinpricked ball fitted to it. The pinpricks caused the water to spray out in a shower that covered Indey's body, washing him clean. Once the last of the soap was rinsed from his body Indey replaced the pin pricked ball with a cork and stepped out taking a towel to dry him. He stepped onto a polished wooden floor. The stonewalls were also covered in thin planks of wood but these were rougher and not polished. Outside the bathroom the rest of the small dwelling was built up in the same way, with a small, curving set of stairs leading up to the floor above. He thru some clothes on, a black pair of trousers and a white top made out of a thin material usually worn as an under garment. He then headed out towards the kitchen but before he reached it he heard some people running about in it. He stopped for a second and listened. He knew one of the people was Imylia, as she was the only other person in the home. She waited to see if anyone else spoke but then he heard the one thing that froze his heart and caused it to collapse in his chest. He heard a loud bark. Dreading what he now knew was true he strode into the kitchen to find Imylia running around playing with a large, fearsome looking dog. "It's arrived then?" Indey's voice was toneless as he stared at the dog in disgust. Imylia looked up "yeah, a messenger came round this morning and dropped her off." Imylia, like Indey, was eighteen years old, with long dark blonde hair and a muscular figure Indey was jealous of. "We'd better take her out for a walk in a minute." Imylia hadn't looked up at Indey properly since he entered the kitchen, she was still too involved with the dog. "How about you take it out for a walk and I stay here and eat." His voice was still filled with disgust as he looked toward the dog. Imylia now looked up at Indey, scowling slightly. "We've all got to contribute, she has to know and trust us all." "But no one else is here at the moment." "All the more reason for us train her up and impress the others when they come back." "I suppose. But I'm not holding on to it."  
  
The others they had been talking about were the other four trainee Knights that shared the house with them. They had all gone away for a week for intensive weapon training. Indey and Imylia had been left behind, as they weren't up to the level needed to go to the camp. As far as the others were concerned, Indey and Imylia were the black sheep of the group.  
  
"Come on Tess, time to go for a walk." The dog immediately leapt up again when she heard Imylia's voice. "Tess? Where did you get a name like Tess from?" "It's her name. I didn't make it up, the messenger that dropped her off told me it." Indey just raised a brow and walked after her, shutting the door hard behind him.  
  
Outside the wind was calm but still freezing as it blew across the pair. Indey had only had time to throw on a hooded cloak and, despite the fact it was made out of a thick brown material, he was shivering violently due to the cold. Imylia, looking much more comfortable in several thick layers of clothing, led Tess across the green, muddy field toward the nearby beach. In spite of the sun being out the sky was still dull due to thick dark clouds that covered it. This was always the way in Remeady. On the beach Tess ran up and down the sands as Indey and Imylia strolled together up on the stone walkway. Indey tried to begin the conversation. "When's Indorn and co back?" Indorn was the self appointed leader of the group. "Three days. Don't know about you but I can't wait." Her voice was rich with sarcasm. "It has been nice having the place to ourselves hasn't it." Indey seemed to be drifting away. Imylia, on the other hand, was suddenly keen to keep this conversation going. "Maybe we should do this more often." "What, send the others away for a week?" Indey was obviously joking but Imylia knew what he meant, getting time to themselves wasn't exactly easy. "Well no, of course not. But we could go for walks on the beach and the like." "I don't really think that's appropriate," Indey smiled. "Think of what people would say." But Indey was starting to get the impression that what everyone would say is exactly what Imylia wanted. It might have just been him being big headed though. "Yeah," Imylia chortled. "I suppose." Imylia seemed less eager to play with Tess after that. The conversation seemed to die away pretty quickly as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sky was darkening by the time they reached the stone street leading up to their house. Tess, like both Imylia and Indey, was tired from the day's activity. As they walked back several people brushed past them, as they usually do on the heavily used street. However, after turning the final corner Indey noticed out of the corner of his eye a single figure dressed in a full length, blue, hooded robe. He glanced back for a second and, despite a hood hiding the figure's face, he knew the person had noticed him too. "Please, could you wait a minute," a female voice from under the hood called after them. Indey stopped and turned at once. Imylia, being carried along by Tess, had a bit of trouble stopping her but eventually stopped and turned as well. The girl approached Indey quickly, a wagon being drawn by two horses passing behind her. The girl still didn't remove her hood when she reached Indey, instead she tipped her head up to expose her face. Indey was suddenly hit by a feeling of pure pleasure as he saw what was possibly the most beautiful, flawless face he had ever laid eyes upon. Imylia had obviously seen her as well as she was scowling in her general direction. "Please, I need your help," her voice was innocent and pleading. Indey had a broad grin that he couldn't wipe away, regardless of the worry in the girl's voice. "What's the matter?" Indey desperately tried to sound deeply caring. "I have nowhere to stay tonight and I can't sleep out here. Please, I have money. I just can't sleep out on the street. Please." Indey's smile just grew and grew. From what had begun as a pretty down day with Tess' arrival, he was starting to feel as if his luck was changing. Imylia clearly didn't think the same way. "I'm sorry but Knights are aren't allowed to let anyone in their bunk houses without official permission." Imylia had used her strictest sounding voice. She sharply turned on her heels and carried on back to the house. Indey immediately turned and chased after her, the girl still pleading behind them. "Imylia!" He managed to stop her for a second. "Come on, she doesn't pose much risk, she's only one girl. Anyway, the others aren't back for another three days, no one will find out" "That's not the point, she could be a spy." "What?" He sounded surprised she could even suggest such a thing. "If anything happens I'll take full responsibility." "So if she slaughters us in our sleep you'll admit it was all your fault." Indey looked back towards the girl. "I really don't think." "Anyway, I didn't make the rules. I just follow them." "Ok ok." Indey sounded as if he'd finally been beaten. Imylia smiled to herself. "I'll go and tell her, alright?" said Indey disappointedly.  
  
Inside, Imylia released Tess who immediately headed over to her makeshift bed and lay down. When the door opened again Imylia turned to apologise for being so hard on Indey. Yet, when she turned Indey was already inside and had led in the girl, still wearing her long blue robe. The girl turned to Imylia and smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much, thank you both." Imylia simply stared open mouthed at Indey who shrugged and smiled back before leading the girl upstairs.  
  
"So, what's your name then?" Indey hoped the girl didn't mind being asked so directly but he wasn't one for subtlety. "Um, Impa. My name's Impa." Indey kept getting glimpses of shining blonde hair underneath the girl's hood. It almost didn't register with him that she had spoken. "Inda. That's nice." He suddenly had the horrible feeling that that had come out more sarcastically than he had intended and cringed slightly. "Thank you, but it's Impa." "What?" "My name's Impa." "Um, yeah." "You said Inda." "Did I?" The conversation wasn't exactly going as Indey would have liked. He finished laying the sheets on the bed and gestured to Impa he was finished. Impa nodded but didn't move. There was an awkward moment when neither of them moved. "I don't think she'd appreciate you watching her getting into bed." Indey turned to see Imylia standing in the doorway. "Of course not, sorry." The embarrassment in his voice sounded genuine as he walked out quickly, sliding the large, rough, wooden door closed behind him. In his own room both he and Imylia got changed quickly in the dark and climbed into their bunks. "Imylia? What." "No," replied Imylia sharply and harshly. Talking in the dark was usually forbidden. "But you don't even know what I was about to say." "You don't stand a chance with her." "Keep your voice down! She's only in the next room! Anyway, that is not what I was about to ask." "Yes it was, and if it wasn't then you would have got round to it eventually. Now shut up and get some sleep." "I think someone's jealous." Indey almost chuckled as he talked. He could hear Imylia toss over in her bunk, getting physically frustrated. "How long have we known each other, eh Indey? You're practically my brother. And a pretty useless one at that." "Thanks." Imylia resisted the urge to say anything else and shortly they were all dreaming.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Darkness. Then light. Indey opened his eyes blearily, rubbing them exactly five times before sitting up. He was nothing if not consistent. He glanced out the window, not as light as it should be. He pulled on his trousers and looked towards Imylia's bunk. She was still asleep. Then he heard a door close. Physically readying himself he rushed over to Imylia and shook her awake violently. "There's someone downstairs." "It's probably just your girlfriend." Indey stood for a second before he realised she was referring to Impa. "Oh yeah. I forgot she was here." Imylia let out a slow sigh but then she heard movement from the floor below as well. "That doesn't sound like just one person," she proclaimed in hushed tones. By the time Indey heard feet on the stairs they were both dressed and yanked open the door. There, standing right in front of them, was a towering, beefy young man, about their age, staring darkly down at them. "Indorn! What are you doing back?" Indey tried to limit the amount of surprise in his voice. "We've been called back urgently. Sir Finley Eaton is coming to inspect the bunk house in roughly an hour." Sir Finley Eaton was a very high-ranking Knight who it was a great honour to meet, whatever the reason. Panic was starting to form in Indorn's usually calm, gruff voice. "We've got to get this place tidied up before he arrives. We had hoped you would have done some while we've been away." Both Indey and Imylia gazed out onto the landing. It wasn't what you would call uncluttered. "But we didn't know Eaton was coming!" pointed out Imylia. Indey knew this wasn't the point. Suddenly, he remembered Impa still in Indorn's bed. "Come now Imylia, we don't need a reason to tidy up," there was an ever-so- slight hint of panic in Indey's voice that Indorn didn't seem to pick up on. "As way of apology we'll both do the whole of this floor." "Ok," began Indorn unsurely. "But if a paper is out of place." "Stop worrying. Now go and look after the others downstairs." Imylia stood, annoyance setting into her face. "We could have got out of doing any work you know!" Indey ignored her and rushed past, flinging open the door into the bunkroom where Impa lay asleep. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your fiancé. It certainly takes a lot to wake sleeping beauty here doesn't it." "Close the door, quickly. Impa, Impa wake up." Impa's eyes flickered open and when she saw the two them looming over her she jerked up and hugged her sheets around her. "Sorry," said Indey impatiently. "But you've got to hide. Quick, get in here." Impa didn't understand what was going on but nevertheless climbed out of the bunk and into a poorly constructed, wooden (like everything else) wardrobe. She was still wearing the blue robe with the hood up but Indey and Imylia were to concerned with hiding her to notice. After a rough explanation of what was going on to Impa and about an hour of tidying up a loud knock sounded on the main, and only, door into the house. The trainee Knights rushed to the door and formed a queue by it. Indorn opened the massive, heavy door with ease and they were greeted by the figure of an aging, but well built man with thick, grey hair. Layers of black and silver armour were weighing down his frame and his face wore a broad comforting smile. "Welcome Sir," greeted Indorn. Sir Eaton looked, still smiling, along the row of young trainees. His eyes rested for and uncomfortable amount of time on Indey who had not had chance to change into his uniform, he wore his sword with his usual scruffy trousers and cloak. Sir Eaton decided not to say anything and instead turned back to Indorn. "Do you wish to take a tour of the bunk house Sir?" Indorn asked politely. "No, no." The knight's smile was as broad as ever. "I won't be staying long, I just needed to check everything was satisfactory as I was passing through." "Of course," Indorn was now smiling broadly himself. Ineady will show you through to the seating area and I will get us some beers." Indorn walked towards the kitchen and a female trainee walked Sir Eaton into the seating area. Everyone else followed. They all sat uncomfortably in silence while Indorn watered down the last of their alcohol supply. Just as Indey's mind drifted away Sir Eaton decided to address him. "So, spent all morning tidying up for my visit eh? Not enough time to get changed into your uniform eh?" "Um, no sir, I'm so sorry sir." Sir Eaton's smile broadened even more so. "No need to be sorry, I remember the days when I used to be exactly the same. Sometimes I just used to hide away until the visiting Knight left. I think he began to believe I had been killed in combat or something." He let out a bellowing laugh and Indey thought it would ok for him to smile. It seemed to be positively welcome as Sir Eaton beamed back. The others simply sat around, open-mouthed. Was Indey, the most useless, clumsy, lazy of their number really bonding with the grand Knight because he hadn't worn his uniform to an official event. Imylia could tell Indey was starting to thoroughly enjoy this. "And then the old man screamed, yes screamed, when I came up out of the floorboards. He was so embarrassed he forgot totally about." Indorn's entrance took Eaton's attention off Indey for a second. "Oh Indorn, that does look like a fine glass of beer. You know Indorn, you have a fine future Knight here." Eaton was waving towards Indey. Indey smiled at Indorn but Indorn tried not to look. "So, how did you do at the weapon camp young Indey?" Indey was about to answer when he heard something from outside. Indorn took the opportunity to answer for him. "Indey didn't go on the weapon camp Sir." With his attention quickly back on the conversation Indey had to think quick as Sir Eaton suddenly had a look of disappointment. "Is this true Indey?" "Yes sir. I had to stay here to oversee the arrival of the bunk's dog." "You received the bunk's dog this week? And you were the one that was chosen to stay and receive it?" Sir Eaton's voice was leaking with enthusiasm. There was that noise outside again, distracting him once more. "Yes Sir, I love animals." Everyone in the room stared at Indey now with a deep hatred, especially Imylia. "You know, it's a great responsibility rearing that animal to be a true fighter. Your life may rest in its paws one day during combat." The noise was growing louder, what was it? "Um, yes sir. I know sir." Thump, thump, thump. Could no one else hear it? It sounded like heavy footsteps approaching the house. "Is something wrong?" Sir Eaton sounded genuinely worried. "No Sir, sorry." Thump, thump, thump. The footsteps were right outside now. He noticed from some of the others' expressions that they might have heard it as well. "Does anyone else hear.?" Indey's question tailed off with a loud crash from the hallway. They all rushed out and found Impa lying dazed on the floor. Indey figured she must have tripped trying to sneak down the stairs. He began to help her up but Sir Eaton's yells were too hard to ignore. "What in the moon's eye is going on here?! Indorn, who is this girl? It is strictly forbidden that outsiders are to be let into a bunk house!" The Knight's jolly smile had vanished. "I don't know who this is sir, please calm down and." "Calm down? Calm down?! Do you know.?" The splintering of wood interrupted Eaton. The loud footsteps had stopped directly outside the door and now a sword had come crashing through it. The sword withdrew and came crashing in again, tearing the door apart. Sir Eaton drew his sword and everyone followed. Everyone except Indey, who was pulling Impa up and into the kitchen. Imylia noticed what Indey was doing and rushed after him, closing the kitchen door behind her. As the Knight and his band of trainees looked on, the door was torn down. In its place were a dozen corpses, all standing by themselves, all with heads lowered to the ground, all holding swords of varying length and thickness. Sir Eaton raised his sword and began to let out a battle cry but was stopped when one of the corpses glanced up and stared into Eaton's fiery eyes. It let out a shriek that froze the Knight for a mere second. Long enough for the naked corpse to plunge its sword into his stomach and thrust its head in after it, eating Eaton from the inside out. The others stared horrified at the screaming Knight for a moment, as if they were paralysed themselves. Then, as if they simultaneously regained consciousness, they charged into battle.  
  
Outside Indey could hear the inhuman shrieks coming from whatever burst through those doors. He helped Impa up onto a horse. "Are you sure you know how to ride one of these?" Indey asked impatiently. If she didn't she had better be a fast leaner. "Yes, yes. Just mount yours, we need to leave. Now!" Indey, Imylia and Impa rode away quickly from the house, the shrieks getting fainter as the rode. Impa pulled up alongside Imylia. "Why have you stopped," Impa's voice was thick with undisguised panic. "We have to go back. We can't just leave them." "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your friends are already dead." Imylia swung her head around and glared at Impa, a tear stinging the corner of her eye. "You don't know that!" "I'm afraid I do. We need to move, they'll come after us." "Why?" Indey asked aggressively. "What do they want?" "They want me," muttered Impa, unwillingly. "Now do you see why I couldn't sleep outside?" "Why do they want you?" Imylia asked, more aggressively than Indey. "They have been sent to stop me. Please, we need to get moving." Indey and Imylia glanced at each other. "Come on." Indey rode off. Impa sat still upon her horse for a moment before riding after Indey. Imylia watched them go and wiped away a tear before following.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dawn was starting to rise by the time they reached a pub. Inside it was surprisingly quiet, no one awake at this early hour. Only a few unconscious drunks spoilt the cosy, dark red interior. Indey looked about, "hello?" As if out of nowhere a small, greying man stepped up behind them. "Can I help you?" The old man had a pleasant welcoming smile but the three travellers weren't in the mood to return it. "We need three rooms." Imylia decided to speak up. "Will you be staying for the night?" "I don't know, can we discuss it later." The aging man's smile began to waver but with the possibility of some income, he wasn't going to turn them away. "I'll need 30 Pieces as a deposit." "Of course," replied Indey, immediately reaching into his pocket to retrieve a leather pouch. "Thank you," Indey took the key and they all headed for the stairs.  
  
Indey collapsed on to his bed, eager to let sleep overtake him. He was denied by a knock on the door. "Yeah? Come in. Oh Impa, is everything ok with your room?" The girl walked over and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, causing Indey to think it best he sat up while talking to her. "Indey, I need to ask you something." "Uh huh," Indey managed groggily. "I want you to help me. I need you to take me to Mount Misty." "What?" Indey laughed. He thought she may be joking but thinking about it he thought that probably wasn't the case. "What do want to go there for?" "I can't tell you, I just need you to take me. Please." "Look, I don't think this is the best time. I'll talk to you later alright?" "We need to leave as soon as possible, it's of the utmost urgency!" "Well tell me why you want to go there and maybe I will consider talking about it a bit more." "I really can't." "And I really can't wait to get to sleep so if you don't mind." Indey fell backwards onto the bed but Impa grabbed him on the way down. Not being the strongest girl in Eron she couldn't stop him from falling back and instead ended up lying next to him. Indey had a wicked smile. "You know I paid so you could have a room of your own, but if really want to sleep in here then maybe I can go and get my money back." Impa sat up swiftly, her back ridged and formal. "I need to get to the peak, if I don't it will mean death for us all." "Hmmmm," Indey was drifting off to sleep. "Indey?" "Yeah?" He still didn't open his eyes. "Will you take me?" "Look." He sat up again. "Now really isn't a good time, I don't think Imylia's desperate to go helping you out right now. Especially if it means climbing up a mountain no one has ever scaled before." "Is she a bit upset about last night?" Indey stared at her in disbelief. "You got our close friends slaughtered." "I.it didn't." "So quite frankly I wouldn't blame her if she was a bit upset." "But, but." "And to tell you the truth I'm not your biggest fan at the moment either." "I didn't mean for your friends to fight those things." "You could have warned us about them." "I didn't think they would find me so quickly." "Please, I just want to sleep." Impa stood, visibly fighting back tears and practically ran out the room. There was another knock at the door. "Come in!" "What did you say to Impa?" It was Imylia. Indey rolled over and opened his eyes. "Why?" "She just pushed past me to get to her room, she seemed pretty upset." "She wanted us to take her to Mount Misty." "What?! The nerve of her. Hope you told to forget it." "Something like that." Imylia lay back on the bed next to Indey. "What did she want to go there for anyway?" "She wouldn't say, I don't think she's entirely right in the head. She wanted to go all the way to the peak." Imylia sat up and pushed herself off the bed. "Well, as long as you don't get any wild ideas while staring into those pretty little eyes of hers." She smiled at him as she left. It wasn't long before sleep finally overtook Indey.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
This time it was Imylia's turn to wake Indey violently. Indey stared out his window, it was dawn. He had slept though the whole day and the whole night. Indey grabbed Imylia's arm. "Ok, ok I'm awake." "She's gone, Impa's left." A surprising amount of panic was in her voice. "What? When?" "I don't know, she's not in her room." Indey was already pulling on his clothes. He left without saying another word.  
  
Downstairs the scene was similar to when they had arrived, only now it was a different set of drunks lying unconscious at various tables. He headed for the back door and burst out onto a stretch of green. He scanned the area and called out for Impa. Running to the edge of a small hill he looked down the field and caught a glimpse of blue. It was her, sitting by a small lake. He ran down to her. She only noticed him when he was about six feet away. Leaping to her feet Indey thought for a moment she was going to run away, but she stood quite still, her pesky hood still up hiding her head. Just as the lake shimmered in the morning light, Indey could see Impa's beauty shining in the early sun. "Are you ok?" asked Indey, deeply concerned. Impa smiled sweetly but when she didn't say anything Indey's heart began to collapse. "This is about yesterday isn't it?" What a stupid question, thought Indey. Of course it was, what else would it be about, her breakfast wasn't hot enough? "I'm really sorry for being so harsh," continued Indey. "I was just tired. You can understand can't you?" Impa spoke suddenly and quickly. "I need you Indey, I need your help." Impa took one of Indey's hands and clasped it between her own, pulling him towards her chest. "Without you, I can't reach Mount Misty." Indey pulled away. "And even with me you have no chance of reaching the peak. I told you, that mountain cannot be climbed." "It can. It's been done before." "Even if it were possible to reach the top, the air would be so thin and cold you die within a minute." "I have to try." Impa turned away from him. "You don't trust me do you?" "It's not that. It's just, I don't know if you can trust yourself. You understand?" Impa turned back sharply, glaring at Indey. "You think I'm mad?" "Well." "Why do you think those things were chasing me? You think they were a figment of my imagination?" "Then tell me why you need to get there so desperately." "I, I, I can't." "Then I can't help you," said Indey, disappointed. "Sorry." Indey began to walk away. "Wait," Impa called from behind. Indey smiled to himself before turning back. "Yes?" "It's better for everyone if you don't know why I'm going there. If you don't know then they can't force it out you." "They? Who are they? Those monsters from the bunk house?" "I know you can help me, and I know that you will, because I know you are a sweet kind person." Impa was now standing right by Indey again. Indey could almost feel her breath on his neck. "How do you know that?" Indey's voice seemed distant, his mind starting to drift. "You took me in when I needed you, even though it was against your rules." "You want to know why I took you in?" Indey was trying to turn away from her but he seemed frozen to the spot, Impa holding his hand close to her once more. "It's because of your perfect figure, your smooth, silky skin, your sweet face and because I thought, deep down, you may have wanted to do more than just sleep." Impa didn't respond to this, instead she started to move her hands up along Indey's arms. "Then it's just as well," Impa soothingly began. "That I think the same about you." One hand was now on Indey's waist and the other hand was rising up to his neck. She closed her eyes and pulled his neck gracefully down to her. Their lips met but Impa giggled. "What?" chortled Indey. "Your chin, it tickles. You should shave more often." They both giggled and then Indey could feel her lips back on his. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, adrenaline racing. Indey began to kiss her back but suddenly pulled himself away, wrenching his heart away from hers. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Indey angrily. "What?" Impa's voice was more shocked than Indey would have liked and he suddenly felt like he'd made a huge mistake. "Your just doing this so I will help you, aren't you." "How dare you." "You're just using me." "I would never do anything like that." She turned, tears filling in her eyes, unable to go on. "I'm sorry. Listen, if you really do feel something for me." Indey took Impa's arm and turned her back to him, "then let me apologise properly." He moved swiftly toward her and their lips met again. This time Indey moved his hands over Impa's body. His fingers slid up over her neck and under her hood. He could feel her soft, smooth hair flow weightlessly around his hand. He ran his index finger around the edge of her ear but where the ear should have rounded off at the top, Impa's peaked. Indey drew his hand, and his lips, away sharply. He stared at her horrified and than spat at the floor. "You're Hylian." He grabbed the blue hood and yanked it back viciously. "How could you do this?" "Do what?" Impa's voice was seething with nothing short of pure anger. "I never said I was Remeadian." "But you led me to believe." "So. I always knew what you were and it didn't stop me trusting you. Didn't stop me kissing you. Didn't stop me falling in love with you." "What? You don't mean that, you barely know me." "How could you judge me on what I am. I'm still the same person. Just because I've got pointed ears it doesn't make me any different inside." She roughly pushed past Indey and walked back towards the pub. Indey hesitated before chasing after her. "I'm sorry. Your right." Impa didn't stop walking and Indey was finding it difficult to keep pace. "When we get back to the pub pack up some food." This caused Impa to stop. "It's a long journey to the mountain." Impa smiled her sweet smile that Indey was starting to think he'd never see again. They began to walk up together. Indey stopped again. "By the way, just out of curiosity. Is Impa your real name? I'm sorry if I'm insulting you asking that but." "Don't worry. Impa's the name of someone who is very close to me. My name, is Zelda." "A beautiful name to suit a beautiful young lady." It was Indey's turn for the sweet smile, although inside he felt like cringing. "Thank you," replied Zelda. They carried on walking until, once again, Indey stopped dead. This time his expression had dropped and was staring strangely at Zelda. "What?" worried Zelda. "Isn't it true that no two Hylians have the same name?" Zelda smiled, knowing what was coming. "Yes." "Then you, your. It's Princess Zelda isn't it?" "I'm afraid so." She still smiled. "What in the Moon's eye could've brought a Hylian princess into Remeady?" "You will find out soon enough. But not yet I'm afraid. Sorry." Indey decided not to ask any more questions. He simply walked the rest of the distance open mouthed, thinking all this over in his head.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The back door to the pub creaked open but inside was empty. It was now fairly light and Indey had expected to see at least someone down for breakfast. But no, completely empty, even the drunks had disappeared. Hang on, he was wrong, one man still lay slumped over a table in the corner. He headed over, Zelda following close behind. "Indey," Zelda whispered. "Isn't that.?" Indey knew what she was about to say because he thought the same. "I think so." Indey reached the man and lifted his head. Sure enough, it was the landlord. His elderly, kind face was now frozen in an expression of what Indey could only describe as fearful confusion. He may have been wrong though. Whatever his expression, the bloodstains on his back ruled out any doubt that he was dead. Indey grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her upstairs silently. On the landing Indey froze and pressed them both against the wall. Hearing the footsteps get closer he yanked Zelda through the nearest door. In the room they both darted for the wardrobe. Inside the slanted slits in the door allowed them to see out. They could both make out a man walk past the room's door. He stopped for a second to look in but then continued. The man had been wearing a long flowing cloak that wrapped around him, hiding the rest of his apparel. However, his hood had been down and it was clear that he was a Hylian. Indey looked at Zelda. "A friend of yours?" "We must leave this place. If they find us they won't hesitate to slaughter you." A sickening question came to Indey's mind. "And what about Imylia?" Zelda didn't answer. "I think it's time I told you why they're looking for me." "Shhh." Zelda was startled by Indey's sudden request to keep quit but did so anyway. She released why he had 'shhh'd' her when she looked out through the slats. One of the cloaked men, this one with the hood up, had walked into the room and seemed to be searching for something. Zelda looked about in the wardrobe and, finding a pencil, she tore a small poster off the inside wall and began to scribble something on its back. Indey watched, eyes fixed, as the cloaked man ducked his head under the bed. When he stood up his back was to the wardrobe. Indey sprung out, running as silently as possible at the man. Before the man could register someone running up behind him, Indey had his hands around the hood and twisting it sharply, snapping the man's neck. Looking down at the body he noticed the skin under the hood was very dry. He reached down and touched it. It was rough, almost as if it wasn't skin at all but dried fish scales. He heard more footsteps. Pulling back the cloak he found a sword and unsheathed it. From the wardrobe Zelda could see Indey stand and ready himself for combat. She wanted to stop him, she wanted another way out but she knew there wasn't one. She began to pray to the goddesses that he would live through this. The footsteps grew louder and louder, thumping in Indey's brain. He knew they were right outside the doorframe now. A second later they would see the body of a fallen comrade. They would see him holding their dead comrades sword. They would kill him. Around the doorframe the footsteps came into the room, running. But the footsteps didn't belong to more cloaked Hylians, they belonged to Imylia. She slid to a stop when she saw Indey. She had been running, why? Then he found out. Following her were more than a dozen of the cloaked warriors. They all stopped. They saw the girl they had been chasing come to a halt and turn towards them, sword drawn. They saw another of their kind lying motionless on the floor. They saw a boy holding a sword, a sword similar to the ones they were wielding. En masse they screamed and charged. Zelda watched as the small army of cloaked monsters charged at Indey and Imylia. She shut her eyes tight but couldn't keep them closed for long. When she opened them she saw both Indey and Imylia still alive. They were so graceful in the battle, spinning as if on ice, countering every attack from the enemy with an attack of their own. The swords, even though Indey's was not his own, seemed to become an extension of their arms. She watched on as bodies fell, cuts across their chests and stomachs. She had only ever seen one other person fight with such elegance. The last body collapsed by Indey's feet. Rushing over to the wardrobe he sheathed his sword but indicated to Imylia not to do the same. As he pulled Zelda out of the confined space the sweat from battle rubbed all over Zelda's clean robe. She didn't seem to mind though. The three of them ran out of the room, Zelda taking great care not to trip over any corpses. In the corridor they could hear that they were surrounded by the noise of metal tipped boots approaching from all sides. Indey looked back. Under the cloaks were large, black, leather, metal tipped boots. Imylia had headed into the room opposite and was now calling them over. Once in the room they could see what Imylia was so pleased about, it had a large glass window covering one side of it. "Zelda," Imylia was confused for a second. Why was Indey calling Impa Zelda? "You're gonna have to jump out first. It's not a huge drop and there's grass below." Zelda nodded and ran towards the window. Building up speed she closed her eyes, trying not to think of what was coming next. She leapt into the air but never felt the glass break, never felt the air outside blow past her as she fell. Instead she felt herself being held, mid-leap, by each arm. Both Indey and Imylia were once again standing with their weapons drawn. Zelda was being held up by a towering, cloaked figure. His hood was down, exposing a torrent of dark, brown hair. His skin didn't seem rough and scaly like the others though, quite the contrary, it was possibly the smoothest, healthiest skin either Indey or Imylia had ever seen. "Put her down," growled Indey. "I'd rather not," replied the giant calmly. Just as calmly as he had spoken, the man stepped backwards and flung himself, still grasping hold of Zelda, through the window. During the fall, Zelda managed to throw a ball of paper into Indey's outstretched hand. Indey leapt after them but once on the ground the man ran at an incredible speed. Indey, still determined, rushed round to the front of the pub but only found all three of their horses slain, lying at peace on the cobbles. He collapsed against a wall, option-less. A minute later Imylia came rushing round the corner. She gasped in horror at the site of the dead horses. "The other cloaks followed their master out the window. They seem to have gotten what they came for." Imylia's voice was husk and out of breath. "So what do we do now?" Indey opened carefully the ball of paper Zelda had thrown at him. On it were only simple scribblings:  
  
BLADE OF THANATOS PALACE = LINK FIND HIM  
  
"Now?" answered Indey. "Now we head for Hyrule."  
  
  
  
There you have it, the first episode of WAKE OF THE BLADE. Like I said, if you have any comments or queries don't hesitate to Email them to me at LINKINTHECHAIN@HOTMAIL.COM cheers. And remember, if I don't get any positive feedback I won't bother writing any more episodes. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
